For Good
by Kyonkitchi13
Summary: Rei sees Kira sleeping and remembers things from their and his past. Contains small spoilers to book 10.


For Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars or Wicked. I wish I owned both, but I don't.

The words in **bold** are song lyrics.

I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us

**Now it's up to you**

Rei looked over at Kira, sleeping peacefully in the bed across from him. He studied her, her face, her hair, her figure, his eyes coming to a rest on hers. He watched as her eyes flickered blindly while she dreamt, and Rei smiled.

_She's so peaceful._ ****

I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you

_I gave up racing for her._ Rei thought, and it was slightly regretful, just for the fact of giving up his career of choice. _I gave up everything I had told myself to never give up, just so I could marry her. _He stood and walked to Kira's bedside, gently kneeling next to it. He put a hand on her cheek. _But it was, and will always be, worth it._ ****

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Rei had put hispast behind him. He had given up being a playboy, given up all girls but Kira. There was something special about her, even though he hadn't realized it until he saw her drawing. ****

It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:

Rei had broken his own heart when he told Kira they had to break up because she refused to leave her mom and stepfather. He had gone out with another girl, almost slept with her, before he realized how much he needed Kira.**  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good**

When he had seen her walking home, crying, and seen her almost picked up by those creepy guys, he had realized she needed him, too.

'_They only wanted one thing. And it wouldn't have mattered if I wanted it, too. All I have to do is lie there and play dead.'_ He remembered her saying.

**  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for**

He remembered when she had first decided to move in with him. That first night... She had wanted him to stay with her, and he almost refused, saying that he probably wouldn't be able to resist doing anything to her if they slept in the same bed.

But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

Kira had told him it was okay; She didn't mind if he did anything to her.

'_You're just confused! If I did you, I'd just be taking advantage of you!' _Rei had been shocked when Kira said that was okay.

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kira had reached up and kissed him, and he kissed her back, leading to more than just passionate kissing.

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood

Kira slowly opened her eyes, and saw Rei.

"Rei?" She whispered. "What's up?" Rei smiled.

"Just... thinking, remembering."Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?  
And because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.

This is my first fanfic. Please review! Feedback much appreciated.


End file.
